DELETED 33
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8 am - Joey & Teysi :9 am - Winx Club :9:30 am - The Fairly OddParents :10 am - RadyoBisyon (delayed telecast from PTV 4) :11 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :11:30 am - Bagets Kids :12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm - Divergent / Bimby :3:15 pm - Pusong Mamom / Kahapon Lamang :4 pm - Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) / Showbiz Unlimited :4:30 pm - TreseBella: Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! / Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) :5 pm - TreseBella: A Woman of Steel / Kwarta o Kahon :5:45 pm - Janella: A Teen Princess / Glory Jane (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Kumander Bawang / Syrena :8:30 pm - Before I Fall in Love / Till My Heartaches End :9:15 pm - To Love Again / Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan :9:45 pm - Viva Box Office :11:30 pm - News Team 13 :12 mn - :Mon: Linawin Natin :Tue: Good Take :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Fri: Kapehan sa Media ng Bayan :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop :later :10 pm - TreseBella: Simplemente Maria (2015 telenovela) :10:30 pm - TreseBella: Love on a Rooftop :11 pm - News Team 13 :11:30 pm - :Mon: Linawin Natin :Tue: Good Take :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Fri: Bitag :12:15 am to 1:45 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :4:30 am - TV Shop Philippines :5:30 am - El Shaddai :7 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids :8 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :8:30 am - Kamen Rider Fourze :9 am - KapinoyLand :9:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Showbiz Unlimited / Takeshi's Castle :4 pm - PBA :6 pm - DMZ-TV / Little Superstar :7 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm - Dancing with the Stars :later :7 pm - DMZ-TV :8 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :8:45 pm - Love Notes :9:45 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 pm - Bitag :11:15 pm - ONE FC :12:15 am - Express Balita Weekend :12:45 am to 1:45 am - TV Shop Philippines :later :10:45 pm - Viva Box Office :12:30 am - Express Balita Weekend :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - Kerygma TV :7:30 am - Ghost Fighter :8 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :8:30 am - Chinatown TV :9:30 am - Kawaii International :10 am - Star Lounge :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2 pm - Forever Barkada :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Express Balita Weekend :8;30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :later :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC Sunday primetime sked (4/10/16) :10 am - Pacquiao vs. Bradley 3 (live via satellite) (simulcast over GMA, Solar Sports and Solar All Access) :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Team Secarats (The Ultimate Concert Showdown) :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai